The Shower
by crayolamonkeys
Summary: Dean held his feeling for Cas for the longest, but now, he can't hold it anymore. Pure Smut.


The Shower: A Destiel Fanfic

I stepped out of my room, ruffling my hair as I just woke up from a 2 hour nap. Sam was in his room, reading whatever junk he can find. I plopped on the couch, hoping to find some GOOD TV shows now these days, but nothing was on. While I was flipping through channels I heard something stop. It was the shower head, I glanced my head at the door and there I saw a glistening Cas naked, coming out of the shower. His tan beautiful skin shining like the sun. He turned around and there I saw the scars of when he and the other angels fell out of heaven. I felt a bit of sadness in my stomach, but then I looked down and saw the most devious butt of all. It was plump and full of roundness. I felt my cheeks heat up and I started to feel hot as dirty thoughts raced through my mind. Suddenly Cas turned around when I was still staring at his beautiful, plumpish butt and all I've seen was his v-line and his cock in the warm humid air; it was full and long, surprising for an angel… I mean former angel. I was staring at Cas's dick for a minute when I finally looked up and saw Cas looking at me with confusion. I felt flustered and rushed out of the door, getting into the Impala and slamming on the wheel to the local pub.

My mind was racing. Cas, Cas's body, Sam, Cas and I rubbing on each other's bodies, take care of Sammy, Cas slowly taking off his clothes and suddenly I felt my buddy rise up in my jeans. I pulled over to try to breath but I couldn't get a grasp on my own thoughts, so I unbutton my pant, zip down my zipper, spit in my hand, and began to rub my penis slowly, while imagining Cas's mouth as my palm. I gradually began to go faster and faster while Cas was still in my thoughts. I'm kissing him neck, slowly going down and down and down till I reach that sweet beautiful thing. I feel as though pressure is building up in my body and suddenly all that pressure that was building up released from my body and I can breathe again. I clean up my mess with some napkins in the glove department and throw the napkins in the road and drove to the bar, no longer thinking of Cas.

I finally reached the bar, got out of the Impala and went into the bar. I sat at the bar, and ordered a regular beer. Minutes later I have my beer in my hand when I hear "Hello Dean." Said by a deep, thoughtful voice. I know that voice. That sweet, deep, smooth voice. I drop my glass out of my hand and turn around to see Cas behind me looking worried. "Cas… you scared me you ass." I yelled at him. Cas chucked and then his face got serious. "Dean… why were you staring at me? Is my body gross?" Cas asked with concern. "I'm sorry. Your body is not gross, it's beautiful." I said with a low gruff voice. Cas smiled and said "Why don't we go home?" I practically jumped out of my seat and raced out of the door, but not forgetting to hold the door open for an elderly person. I opened the Impala door and got in, as soon as I looked to my right, my face was taken by a lovely former angel with lips so soft as velvet and sex appeal so high, and he could be the male Marilyn Monroe. I pull him in closer and we kissed until I ran out of breath. We've been kissing for a long time, as the windows were foggy and our breathes were heavy. Cas decided to speak. "Dean, I wanted to be with you for a long time, I've wanted you since I saw you, but now that I'm not an angel, we can be together." My heart thumped with excitement and fear. "Cas, I love you." I said as I pulled him in for another kiss.

We finally got home, but not without Cas sucking on my neck every second. I opened the door and I pushed Cas to the wall gently, he moaned quietly before going on his knees. "No, not right here, not where Sam can see." Cas nodded and took my hand to his bedroom, he closed the door and jumped on me before I had the chance. He straddled me and grinded his boner on top of mine. I moaned in pleasure. Cas grinned at me as his face went to my crotch, he unbuckled my belt and pulled down my boxers, my penis sprung up and Cas opened his mouth and began to suck. "Oh God Cas when did you learn that?" I moaned at him. "I've been through your porn collection, it was quite organized." I laugh and he continued to suck. His tongue swirled around my tip and his mouth was so warm and tight. It felt like heaven. Cas went up and down, almost deep throating me. This continued for about 10 minutes before I said "Oh god Cas, I'm so close." Cas quickly left my mouth with pop and I quickly came on his face. I've breathed heavily as Cas wiped the cum of his face. "I'm sorry I… came on your face." I said to Cas. "It's alright." Cas said smiling at me. I got up and pulled my jeans up. "Should we do this more often?" Cas asked me with his beautiful deep ocean, inviting eyes. "Sure." I said before kissing him on the lips.


End file.
